


And I Did

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Don't Judge Me, I Had To, M/M, Mashton, Michael Clifford - Freeform, This is terrible, holla, i cri, just a couple more, sorry - Freeform, these are getting annoying, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"fuck me."</p>
<p>"No, you have cooties." </p>
<p>"No I do not!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Did

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel complete until I've done one for every ship so I have two more left holla

"aye-shton" 

"what bro"

"fuck me"

"ok"

and i did

the end

 

KIDDING; this is how it went:

 

"aye-shton"

 

"what bro"

he turned around to look @ my glorious body

"fuck me"

"no you have cooties" he whined like lil kims bby

or is it kim kardash

i think the babys name is west west

or east west

"no i do not!" I protested

"yes you do!"

he kept yelling at me for years but then he stopped and i told him to suck my dick

"ok"

he got on his knees and yanked my pants down

then he shoved mi dick in his mouth

and then he threw up

"ew gross!1!!!!11!1!1!1"

"no its not!"

"yeah it is! now i have to clean my penis!"

"i can clean it 4 you!"

and he sucked my jingle clean

then i started singing jingle bells

and then a random song about santa coming to town

idk what its called

but then i realized i choked him and he fainted

but then i woke him up and fucked him

all the way to jupiter

but then we blew up because something about gravity and no atmosphere

im not sure what it was

i never listened in math anyways

or was it english?

oh well 

the end

 

**Author's Note:**

> these just keep getting worse and worse I'm sorry


End file.
